


Bad

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alexandria Safe Zone, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Reader, NSFW, One Shot, Possible Kinks, Pure Smut, Rick Grimes x Reader, Smut, Some Fluff, Spankings, Swearing, mature content, rick grimes - Freeform, rick grimes x female reader - Freeform, slight story line altering, the walking dead - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: You are living in the Alexandria Safe Zone in your own house there. Shortly after the walkers make their way in after the tower collapses onto the wall, you decide to go for a walk late at night. By yourself. Rick finds out about this and is not pleased with you. Commence Rick telling you that you've been bad and that he should teach you a lesson.





	Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I just got. I've never written a one shot and then posted it right away. Either way, I hope ya enjoy it! :)

*Outside POV*

It had been a couple of weeks after the tower collapsed onto the wall of Alexandria. Hundreds of walkers made themselves at home, many people died, but your group fought back. Rick was the one to start the battle, the adrenaline was rushing through his veins. It inspired others to fight beside him, you being one of those people. Rick had seen you fight plenty of times before and he knew you could handle anything, or anyone. You had been part of his group back when he was reunited with Lori and Carl. With Lori gone, though, Rick hadn't been the same for a while. But he was doing a lot better and Alexandria had given him hope. Hope for a future for himself, his group, and Carl.

You had been silently mourning the deaths of those you lost. Reg, Deanna, Jessie's family... Rick seemed like he was taking to a liking to Jessie, it showed every time he saw her, especially when she smiled. But the moment you and Rick had witnessed her death, the light from Rick's eyes vanished. It was rare to see him cry. You were happy for him that he was moving on past Lori's tragic death, but Jessie's death only added insult to injury. Although you have a crush on Rick, you're still happy for him. 

You were holding on to Rick's hand, covered in walkers guts, making your way through the herd. The second she was overrun, his hand had at first tightly gripped onto yours but quickly loosened and fell to his side. His eyes never left her. All that was going through his mind was every time he had seen her, seen her smile, heard her laugh, their kisses...

Carl getting shot by Ron was it for Rick. He was overwhelmed with heart break, grief, and anger. That's what sparked him to fight. He didn't care how many there were at the point, he was damn determined to kill every last walker within the walls. You had helped him bring Carl to the infirmary. When Rick calmly walked outside, his ax in his hand, you and Michonne shouted at him not to. You knew that Rick could have possibly killed them all by himself, but the group was not going to allow that. You were all prepared to fight til the death with them. Daryl had been the savior that night, luring the walkers into the flame filled pond.

*Readers POV*

I'm laying in bed and I can't sleep. Again. I look over to the clock and it's a bit after midnight. I sigh, thinking about Jessie, Sam, Ron... even Pete. He was an asshole, but without any of them, Alexandria didn't feel the same. The group had buried them after the walkers were killed, and we all mourned. 

Rick stayed at Jessie's grave for about an hour for a few days. When he stopped visiting her grave, I figured that he was closing himself off again, trying to heal. I feel so much sympathy for him. He's been through so much, yet he keeps going. If he wasn't at Jessie's grave, then he was in the infirmary with Carl. Carl healed very well, and quickly too.

I sit up in bed, turning my head to the window. It's a mellow night and crickets are chirping. It's peaceful. I figure that I should go for a walk, tire out my mind a bit and distract myself for a while. The woods just outside the walls is a good place to roam. 

I hop out of bed, grabbing my machete and throwing my shoes on. 

I walk downstairs and make my way out the door, locking it behind me and ensuring that I have my key. 

I make my way to the fence, climbing the wall. I hope that no one sees me. I do what Enid does if I sneak out. She's the one who taught me how to climb. 

Safely outside of the walls, I smile at my small achievement, and walk towards the woods. The moon is full tonight which is giving me enough light to make my way through the trees, and I'm also provided with a beautiful sight when I look up at the sky.

After twenty minutes, my mind feels calm and I am able to breathe easier. I stop and lean against a tree to relax. Looking up to the sky, I take in the view of the moon peaking through the canopy of the woods. I smile, feeling a sense of security and peace. Knowing that someday, the world will be balanced again. This is nature figuring itself out. Just like how any human has to take time for themselves, so does nature. And it's all okay. In time, everything will be okay.

Being pulled from my thoughts with the sound of leafs crunching and twigs snapping, I pull out my machete and get ready to kill. I look around in all directions, but I'm unable to see anything. I turn around but I become startled. "Y/N! What the hell are you doing out here? By yourself?" It's Rick. I try to compose myself but my heart is still pounding. I'm trying to find my words and tell him that I'm fine, but before I can he grabs a hold of my arm and pulls me with him as he begins walking towards the gates. I sheathe my machete, wondering what he's doing.

"Rick. I'm perfectly fine. I can handle myself." He releases my arm and we stop walking. He's a few steps ahead of me. He looks back at me and he looks angry. "I-I'm sorry." My voice trails off. He looks down to the ground for a second before looking back up to me. "We'll talk more when we get home." He walks again and I follow. I think for a split second that I could make a break for it, but I don't want to risk pissing Rick off more than he already is. People can tell, just by the look on his face, the look in his eyes, when he's livid.

"I hope you know that I'm not letting you go back to your house. I can't trust you right now." he tells me. "Why not? Also, how did you find me?"

I stay a few steps behind him, half on purpose to hopefully avoid meeting his angry gaze. Half because his pace is quicker than mine is.

He doesn't answer. He's probably thinking of a way to tear into me when we return to his place. 

Within minutes, though it feels like an eternity, we reach the gate. Rick bangs on the entrance and Maggie is on the other side, opening it and letting us in. She closes the gate behind us and secures it.

Rick stops and turns to her, "Thank you." She nods in response. She looks over to me, calmly telling me, "Look, I'm not happy with what you did, but listen to what he has to say. You know how this works, Y/N. Don't become someone he wants to hate." She gives me a reassuring smile and I return it, thanking her. 

Maggie returns to watch and I catch up with Rick, finally by his side and not behind him. Maggie gave me the courage to face him.

"Carl and Judith are at Carol's, have been on and off. Carl said he wants to give me space after what happened." I wonder why he's telling me this, and also what Maggie meant by "don't become someone he wants to hate". Rick continues, "And to answer your questions from earlier. Why not? Y/N, I know that you can fight, but I don't want you out there alone. At any time. It isn't safe and you know that." I nod my head lightly in agreement. "I was on watch and I thought I saw some bushes moving. I looked through the scope and saw you. I ran to Maggie and told her to keep watch while I got your sorry ass." he says the last part in a less serious tone. I laugh, "Well, I'm not too sorry right now." 

He shifts his gaze over to me. It looks like he wants to be angry at my smart ass remark, but instead he laughs. "No, not right now." he says as he looks ahead, a more serious look playing on his face. 

What in the hell has gotten into Rick?

Reaching his porch steps, he pulls out his house key and unlocks the door. "You first." He motions me in and I listen. He follows after me, closing and locking the door. I go to turn on the light on an end table, but he interrupts, "Upstairs." "Huh?" I ask, confused, looking over at him. His expression barely visible through the sheer curtains under the moonlight. "Up. Stairs." His voice was lower and more intimidating that it usually is when he's not entertained.

I throw my hands up in surrender, an almost cocky smile puling at the corner of my mouth. "Alright," I say, dropping my arms as I turn around and go upstairs. I wait for Rick at the top of the stairs. He comes upstairs rather quickly, taking my arm when he reaches me. He looks me right in the eyes, "Come with me." He pulls me along in the hallway to, what I believe to be, his bedroom.

Opening the door, he gently tosses me in, coming in after me. "Sit on the bed." I follow his order and sit on the foot of the bed, watching him flick on the lights.

In a joking tone, I ask, "Am I your prisoner?" He laughs lightly at my question and shakes his head. "Nope. Not unless you want to be. And if you want to be, you're going to have to keep misbehaving." 

What?

He paces back and forth for a while, as if he's trying to think of the words to say. 

Finally, he speaks, "What has gotten into you tonight?" 

"I wanted to clear my mind and go for a walk, that's all. Rick, even you have to admit that the atmosphere isn't the same after what happened. Clearing the mind is never a bad thing. And tonight was the perfect night to do so. In fact, I didn't come across any walkers. Not one. The only thing that fucked my night up was you." I say, all with a cheeky smile. Rick seems entertained with my answer due to his smile. His tongue runs across his lips. Damn distracting, my eyes dart right to it.

"That's all understandable, but I don't think that I fucked your night up. I was only watching out for you." He pauses. "You know, you could have come by and visited with me. Or invited me. I still would have gotten Maggie to take my shift, she would have understood."

I look down at my hands in my lap, picking at my fingers. "I know," I whisper. "You're right. But Rick, you also could have told me all of this outside. It took longer to get back here than it would have to talk out there." 

He looks down and shakes his head. "Nah, I wanted to bring you back here." "Why? No one would have heard us outside. We were far enough away from the walls!" He laughs a bit, "Fair enough." He looks back up to me, making perfect eye contact, still wearing a smile. He licks his lips again.

"So what's the real reason you brought me here, to your house, upstairs, Rick?"

He slowly walks towards me, still maintaining eye contact. "I think that I need to tell you how bad you were tonight. Y/N, I think that I might have to teach you a lesson, or a few, if you want me to."

Shocked that this is even being suggested, I ask him, "What kind of lesson? I do agree, I might need a few if it's what I'm thinking of." 

"For starters, how about you get on your knees and apologize?" He begins to unbuckle his belt before I can even process what he just said. With my mind finally catching up, I get on my knees. His hard erection is in front of me before I know it, my mind still lagging a bit.

"Come on, Y/N. Apologize." he says as he slowly strokes his cock.

I take the head into my mouth, swirling my tongue around him. A few seconds later, I take as much of his length as I can fit into my mouth, the tip hitting the back of my throat, making me gag a bit. He chuckles, "That's what I like to hear."

His hand runs through my hair before grabbing a fist full and gently pushing me down, forcing me to fit all of him into my mouth. "Christ!" he moans out before releasing me so I can breathe. "Rick," I breathe out, aroused and shocked that he even thought of me in such a way. Let alone this way. I'm interested to see what else he enjoys. He looks down at me while caressing my cheek. 

"Come here." He brings me back to my feet, kissing me harshly on the lips. He pushes me back onto the bed and he stands to quickly remove his shoes and clothing. He turns his attention to me, slowly removing my shoes, shirt and bra. He teases one nipple at a time with his mouth, back and forth. He kisses his way down my stomach, reaching the hem of my jeans. 

He sits up and swiftly removes my jeans and panties in one move. Before I can respond, his head is between my thighs, his mouth working on my soaking pussy. The moan of shock that I let out creates a groan within his throat. He grips onto my thighs tightly, sure to leave marks when he's done.

His tongue works from my opening up to my clit, focusing on it for a few seconds, teasing me before running his tongue back down the length of me. He probes his tongue inside of me, making me cry out his name. His actions push me closer to the edge, but my release isn't upon me yet.

He pulls away, coming up to me and kissing me. "Tell me that you've been a bad girl, Y/N. You need to be punished." I moan at his words. "I've been a bad girl Rick. You need to punish me."

He reaches his hand down to my vagina, inserting two fingers. He begins pumping in and out as he kisses and sucks on my neck. "Fucking hell, Rick." I throw my head back in pleasure, hitting the pillow. He looks into my eyes, "I want you over my knee, I need to see your ass bounce as I punish you. I want to see the red marks I leave on your ass." He hooks his fingers inside of me, bringing me even closer to my release. "Oh my God, yes, Rick!" He pulls his fingers out without warning. I whine at the loss, but he makes me stand up. As I do, he bends me over his knee. 

"There's no need to count with me because I'm going to give you as many spankings as I damn well please." I moan at his words. As I do, his hand meets my rear end. I jump at the feeling, but only out of surprise. 

Two, three, four more swats. He pauses to trail his fingers along my soaking cunt, "Goddamn, Y/N. You are soaked." He pushes two fingers inside of me in an instant. "Rick!" He laughs at how loud I just was, "Not too loud, we can't have the neighbors hearing us." He pokes fun at my comment that I had made earlier. "Shut the fuck up and punish me more," I moan out.

He pulls his fingers out, licking them clean and moaning at the taste of me. He brings his hand down to my ass over and over again. Each swat gets more harsh, more loud, and it makes me want to cum right then for him. "Rick, fuck me. I want to cum on your dick." 

"Are you sorry, Y/N?" he asks as he gives another hard spank. "Jesus Christ, yes!" He brings his hand up, "What was that?" and brings it harshly down. "Yes! Yes! Rick, yes! I'm sorry, daddy. I-" another spank, this time it is the hardest, making me moan out in pure pleasure.

I bring myself to my feet, my ass sore but pleasured. "Goddamn, Y/N. I need to spank you more often." he says as he admires his work. Rick lays down on the bed. He smiles at me as I get on top of him, positioning his cock at my entrance. He watches every long inch of himself become sheathed inside of me, all with a drawn out moan of my name. "Y/N... ride my cock." I obey and begin moving my hips, riding him like my life depends on it. 

"Attagirl. Ride daddy's cock." He pulls himself up to me, holding me close and kissing me. He bites down on my neck and moans at the movements I create with my hips. 

"Keep going, baby girl. Make yourself cum on my dick. Cum on daddy's dick." He thrusts himself into me as I continue to ride him.

His dirty talk is more than enough to make me cum. "Cum for daddy, Y/N. Be a good girl for once." 

My release is strongly washing over me. I continue to ride him through my climax, his hand slowly rocking me back and forth on him. 

His breathing is getting heavier and his moans are closer together, all while his thrusts become uneven.

"Where should I cum, sweetheart?" he asks as he makes eye contact with me. "Inside of me, Rick." 

Giving a few more powerful thrusts into me, he rests his head between my shoulder and neck, moaning my name repeatedly as he spills himself inside of me.

I pull myself off of him and lay down next to him. He puts his arm around me, pulling me close to him. "Should you misbehave again, you'll get more than that." 

"And that wasn't enough?" I ask in a playful voice. 

"I think for my bad girl, maybe not." I answer, "I never get enough of you, Rick. But it was perfect." 

"Well, expect it happening a lot more." he says quietly, almost as if he's thinking about something. 

He turns his head to look at me. "Y/N, I really did go out there, completely concerned for your safety. I do care about you, I don't want anything to happen to you. I know that you can handle yourself but I... I can't deal with another loss like Lori and Jessie..." It looks like his eyes are tearing up a bit admitting this. "I don't want you to fuck up because I don't want to have to hate you. I don't think that I can bring myself to do that."

"I know, Rick. I'm sorry. Next time, I'll come find you. I mean, if I want to get punished again, then you'll have to find me."

He laughs, and somehow pulls me even closer. He puts his hand under my chin, lifting my face to his and we meet in a passionate kiss. "Get some sleep, Y/N. You're going to need it for the morning." he says with a flirty smile.


End file.
